Neuropsychological Assessment Battery
The Neuropsychological Assessment Battery (NAB) is a neuropsychological test battery See also *Neurological assessment *Choosing a neurological test battery References *Brooks, B. L., Iverson, G. L., & White, T. (2006). “Accidental MCI” in healthy older adults: Lessons from the Neuropsychological Assessment Battery (NAB). Archives of Clinical Neuropsychology, 21, 586. *Brooks, B. L., Iverson, G. L., & White, T. (2006). Base rates of low scores on the Screening Module of the Neuropsychological Assessment Battery (S-NAB). Archives of Clinical Neuropsychology, 21, 555. *Brooks, B. L., Iverson, G. L., & White, T. (2006). Discrepancy between intellectual abilities and the Neuropsychological Assessment Battery (NAB) in older adults Abstract. Archives of Clinical Neuropsychology, 21, 554. *Brooks, B. L., Iverson, G. L., & White, T. (2007). Substantial risk of “accidental MCI” in healthy older adults: Base rates of low memory scores in neuropsychological assessment. Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society, 13, 490-500. *Brown, L. B., & Ott, B. R. (2004). Driving and dementia: A review of the literature. Journal of Geriatric Psychiatry and Neurology, 17, 232-240. *Brown, L. B., Stern, R. A., Cahn-Weiner, D. A., Rogers, B., Davis, M. A., Lannon, M. C., et al. (2004). Ecological validity of the Neuropsychological Assessment Battery Driving Scenes Test. The Journal of Neuropsychiatry and Clinical Neurosciences, 16, 232-233. *Brown, L. B., Stern, R. A., Cahn-Weiner, D. A., Rogers, B., Messer, M. A., Lannon, M. C., et al. (2005). Driving Scenes Test of the Neuropsychological Assessment Battery (NAB) and on-road driving performance in aging and very mild dementia. Archives of Clinical Neuropsychology, 20, 209-215. *Grohman, K., & Fals-Stewart, W. (2004). Detecting impairment in substance-abusing patients using the Neuropsychological Assessment Battery (NAB) Abstract. Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society, 10(Suppl. S1), S198-S199. *Grohman, K., & Fals-Stewart, W. (2004). The detection of cognitive impairment among substance-abusing patients: The accuracy of the Neuropsychological Assessment Battery–Screening Module. Experimental and Clinical Psychopharmacology, 12, 200-207. *Hagan, J. J., & Jones, D. N. C. (2005). Predicting drug efficacy for cognitive deficits in schizophrenia. Schizophrenia Bulletin, 31, 830-853. *Hartman, D. E. (2006). “The weight is over:” A review of R. A. Stern and T. White, Neuropsychological Assessment Battery (NAB). Applied Neuropsychology, 13, 58-61. *Iverson, G. L. (2006). Complicated vs uncomplicated mild traumatic brain injury: Acute neuropsychological outcome. Brain Injury, 20, 1335-1344. *Iverson, G. L., Brooks, B. L., White, T., & Stern, R. A. (2007). Neuropsychological Assessment Battery (NAB): Introduction and advanced interpretation. In A. M. Horton, Jr., & D. Wedding (Eds.), The neuropsychological handbook (3rd ed., pp. 281-346). New York: Springer. *Iverson, G. L., Williamson, D., Ropacki, M., & Reilly, K. (2006). Frequency of abnormal scores on the Neuropsychological Assessment Battery Screening Module (S-NAB) in a mixed neurological sample. Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society, 12(Suppl. S1), S29. *Iverson, G. L., Williamson, D. J., Ropacki, M., & Reilly, K. J. (2007). Frequency of abnormal scores on the Neuropsychological Assessment Battery Screening Module (S-NAB) in a mixed neurological sample. Applied Neuropsychology, 14, 178-182. *Ledbetter, M. F., Davis, M. A., White, T., & Stern, R. A. (2004). Reliability of the Neuropsychological Assessment Battery (NAB). Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society, 10(Suppl. S1), S106. *Ledbetter, M. F., White, T., & Stern, R. A. (2004). Validity evidence based on the internal structure of the Neuropsychological Assessment Battery (NAB) Abstract. Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society, 10(Suppl. S1), S106. *Lynch, W. J. (2004). A new neuropsychological test battery: The NAB. The Journal of Head Trauma Rehabilitation, 19, 180-183. *Macaulay, C., Stern, R. A., & White, T. (2004). Validity evidence for the Neuropsychological Assessment Battery (NAB): How does the NAB compare to existing tests? Abstract. Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society, 10(Suppl. S1), S106. *Stern, R. A., & White, T. (2003). The Neuropsychological Assessment Battery (NAB): Development and psychometric properties. Archives of Clinical Neuropsychology, 18, 805. *Stern, R. A., Helms-Estabrooks, N., Ruffolo, J., Leitten, C., & White, T. (2003). The NAB Narrative Writing Test: Description and interrater reliability. Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society, 9, 242. *Stern, R. A., Ruffolo, J., Van Meter, A., Leitten, C., & White, T. (2003). The NAB Figure Drawing Test: Description and interrater reliability Abstract. Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society, 9, 242. *Stern, R. A., Van Meter, A., Lang, K., Westervelt, H., Leitten, C., Hethcox, A., & White, T. (2003). The NAB Judgment Test: Description and interrater reliability .Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society, 9, 241. *Stern, R. A., & White, T. (2004). Introduction to the Neuropsychological Assessment Battery (NAB.) Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society, 10(Suppl. S1), S105. *Stern, R. A., White, T., & Ledbetter, M. F. (2004). Validity evidence for the Neuropsychological Assessment Battery (NAB): Sensitivity, specificity, and clinical profiles. Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society, 10(Suppl. S1), S106-S107. *White, T., Davis, M. A., & Stern, R. A. (2004). Standardization and norming of the Neuropsychological Assessment Battery (NAB) Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society, 10(Suppl. S1), S106. *Williamson, D., Iverson, G. L., Ropacki, M. T., & Reilly, K. (2006). How do the NAB decision rules work in a clinical sample? Journal of the International Neuropsychological Society, 12(Suppl. S1), S27. External links Category:Neuropsychological test batteries